Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians), though in other instances, technicians and/or other professionals (or non-professionals) who are servicing the vehicle can do so at other locations, such as on the road. The technicians can use any of a variety of computerized tools and/or non-computerized tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical vehicle components on a vehicle. While servicing a vehicle, a technician may desire to see information related to various vehicle components, such as circuits in a wiring harness of the vehicle, so that the technician can more accurately and quickly diagnose the vehicle.